Espíritu Merodeador
by LNMM
Summary: Su 5º año en Hogwarts.¿Qué pasa cuando los merodeadores descubren a la que será su mejor compañera de bromas? Líos, destrucción y ¿Snape sin pantalones? "No juegues conmigo!" "Kitty es un gran nombre" "JAMES POTTER, ¿por qué esta tu nombre pintado en todas las paredes de mi cuarto?" Todo esto y más en -Espíritu merodeador- "Eso sonó a película barata. ¡Cállate Sirius!" Aparición OC
1. Prólogo

**Hola seres del planeta tierra, aquí Mana, trayendo para vosotros un nuevo fic de mis chicos favoritos. Si, los merodeadores. Estos cuatro chicos llegan listos para poner todo el colegio del revés. ¿Quién dijo que un partido de Quidditch no podía aprovecharse para vender banderines hechizados a unos pobres ingenuos? En esta ocasión, sin embargo les acompaña (porque es lo que les faltaba) una pequeña chica que está dispuesta a convertir todo Hogwarts en el blanco de sus bromas. No se salva nadie.**

**Disclaimer: Obviamente nada en este maravilloso mundo ni ninguno de estos mágicos personajes me pertenecen a mi, sino a su también mágica creadora JK Rowling. Bueno, mi OC si me pertenece, por eso se llama OC (_Original character)._**

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

Ocurrió en el transcurso de su 5º año en Hogwarts. Acababan de firmar el por fin terminado mapa del merodeador. Un ligero toque de varita y:

—Travesura realizada. —James guardó el mapa en el fondo de su baúl junto a la capa de invisibilidad, heredada de su padre, para asegurarse de que nadie más lo encontrara. Cosa que resultaba por demás ilógica dado que ellos cuatro eran los únicos que transitaban aquella habitación. Por otro lado, Sirius ya se encontraba tirado en el centro del cuarto con brazos y piernas extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y los párpados caídos impidiendo ver sus tormentosos ojos grises. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando un débil golpe en su costado, cortesía de Remus Lupin, le hizo concentrar su mirada en él.

—No te duermas Padfoot. Es hora de ir a clase.

—Pero Moony, es historia de la magia, prefiero dormir sobre una suave y mullida cama antes que hacerlo sobre uno de esos viejos pupitres.

—Primero, no estás en ninguna cama sino en el suelo. —Dijo Remus mientras despertaba a Peter que se había quedado dormido con la cabeza sobre el colchón y el resto de su cuerpo sentado en el suelo—. Y segundo, este año son los TIMOS, precisamente porque siempre estás durmiendo es que deberías ir a clase.

—Oh vamos Moony, sabes que de todas formas nos irá bien, ¿no es cierto Prongs? —Sirius giró la cabeza intentando encontrar algo de apoyo en su amigo de gafas, pero éste parecía más ocupado intentando encontrar una nueva manera de dormir con los ojos abiertos (la última había sido descubierta tras un desastroso incidente con una poción crecepelo) que en ayudar a su _hermano_ con el regaño del lobito. Después de un par de inútiles reclamos más, Sirius, junto a James y Peter, que había vuelto a dormirse, fueron arrastrados hasta el aula. Por supuesto, Remus sabía que había tenido suerte. Si no fuera porque estaban mortalmente cansados habrían podido convencerlo, como siempre, de que les dejara saltarse la clase.

Pasar toda la noche en vela terminando el mapa había parecido una buena idea al principio e incluso al final de la noche, pero desde luego, después de una jornada exhaustiva de clases sin la oportunidad siquiera de haber tenido tiempo para el desayuno, parecía la peor idea que nunca habían tenido, y eso era mucho decir con la cantidad de planes absurdos que alguna vez habían sido llevados a cabo por los merodeadores. Aunque sin duda, la verdadera sorpresa llegó cuando, agotados e irritables en el caso de James y Sirius, regresaron al dormitorio de 5º año de Gryffindor y encontraron, recostada sobre la cama de James mientras ojeaba un ejemplar de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos", a la que sería de ahora en adelante su mayor fuente de problemas -diversión-.

La persona en cuestión se encontraba tumbada sobre el colchón con la cabeza en dirección a los pies de la cama y las piernas apoyadas verticalmente en la cabecera. Sujetaba el libro sobre su cabeza con ayuda de su mano izquierda mientras la derecha era la encargada de pasar las páginas. La chica, de la misma edad que el resto de los presentes, tenía el cabello café oscuro esparcido de forma desordenada sobre las sábanas. Le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y caía de forma grácil en suaves y serpenteantes ondulaciones. Sus ojos, fijos en el libro frente a ella, eran grandes y azules, moviéndose de una forma traviesa entre las líneas, aprendiendo ahora sobre las jugadas más importantes de la historia sin haberse percatado todavía de la presencia merodeadora en la puerta. O eso parecía. Lo que más los extrañó no fue que se hubiera apoderado de la cama de James, ni la por demás excéntrica posición en la que se encontraba, ni siquiera el hecho de que pese a llevar puesta la túnica roja y dorada de su casa nunca la habían visto antes. No, lo que más extrañó a los merodeadores fue la oscura cicatriz que parecía rodear su cuello, contrastando terriblemente con el tono blanco e inmaculado de su piel.

Fue primero Remus, y después el resto, quién descubrió al acercarse que no se trataba de una cicatriz sino de un extraño gravado en forma de letras negras que rodeaban su cuello, y que les recordaban, o al menos a Sirius, a las grotescas marcas que deja una soga en el cuello de un ahorcado. La chica, al sentir su cercanía, dejó el libro sobre la cama sin molestarse en marcar la página y se levantó hasta quedar sentada frente a ellos. Su voz sonaba por demás entretenida cuando habló.

— ¿Os encontráis bien?

No, no lo hacían. Porque hasta Peter, que no era el crayón más listo de la caja, había entendido que algo grave estaba pasando. Y es que las oscuras letras sobre el cuello de la huésped rezaban, ni más ni menos, que su famosa frase: "_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_".

* * *

**Y aquí termina el prólogo de esta nueva historia. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Nos vemos (o leemos?) pronto.**

**Bye Bye**


	2. Espíritu Merodeador

**Hola gente, aquí Mana! Os traigo por fin el primer capítulo de Espíritu Merodeador. En realidad no estoy segura de que más decir así que sin más: Aquí está!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Espíritu Merodeador**

Llevaban por lo menos cinco minutos allí parados, sin hacer nada y mirando fijamente a la chica que ahora les observaba desde su posición en la cama con ojos curiosamente divertidos.

—Oye Potter. —Era Williams, uno de los miembros del equipo de Quidditch en el que, por cierto, James jugaba como cazador.

La puerta se abrió, y a Remus le dieron apenas unos segundos para darse cuenta de que alguien más estaba entrando en su cuarto, un cuarto que se supone es uno de los dormitorios masculinos de Griffyndor y en el que por algún extraño motivo una chica, bastante extraña porque no decirlo, se encontraba subida sobre la cama de uno de ellos. Al parecer James también lo notó, porque inmediatamente puso una desagradable mueca en su cara, la cual Sirius diría más tarde, significaba claramente "O no, estoy jodido, si Evans se entera nunca volverá a hablarme". Black añadiría también que "Jamie, la pelirroja nunca te ha hablado para empezar". Para luego dar comienzo a una persecución a saltos sobre las camas de la habitación.

El caso es que Williams estaba dentro, y en un intento desesperado James se lanzó contra él, seguramente intentando encontrar su varita para lanzarle un Obliviate. Sirius, siendo el más rápido en actuar, se contentó con poner el pie en la trayectoria de su amigo, provocando que cayera irremediablemente con la cara directa en el suelo.

— ¿¡Qué coño te pasa Black!? —Gritó el alterado castaño.

— Eso por no haberme ayudado ésta mañana, Prongs. —Sirius rompió en carcajadas, mientras miraba al Potter buscar sus gafas por el suelo. Remus negó con la cabeza ante la actitud infantil de sus amigos _"¿Por qué sigo juntándome con ellos?"_ Y volvió su atención al chico que acababa de entrar y se encontraba en estos momentos mirando entretenido la pelea de esos dos idiotas. Entonces, el lobo sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro y se dio la vuelta para ver al pequeño Wormtail, que hasta ahora había permanecido callado.

— ¿Si, Peter?

El más bajito señaló hacia el recién llegado, y encogiendo la nariz, justo como un ratón, dijo:

— ¿No deberíamos detenerla?

Lupin estuvo a punto de preguntarle a que se refería cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a la chica que, sin que se dieran cuenta, se había deslizado desde la cama de James hasta detrás del alto y rubio visitante y se encontraba ahora haciendo gestos graciosos con las manos, intentando ridiculizarle.

Alterado Remus intentó buscar ayuda en sus amigos, pero Sirius y James parecían más ocupados en su estúpida pelea de infantes como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y para cuando pararon de pelear y retornaron su atención al problema actual se encontraron con una escena por demás bizarra. Williams se encontraba cara a cara con la que era en este momento la fuente de sus preocupaciones, pero la más raro era que el chico mantenía la vista al frente, concretamente hacia ellos, haciendo caso omiso a la jovencita que tenía delante. Como si no la viera. Y entonces cayeron, no la veía. Por eso no había hecho ningún escándalo nada más entrar en la habitación, porque para él allí solo estaban presentes los merodeadores, los muchachos más problemáticos de Hogwarts, y ahora posiblemente los más locos. ¿Por qué Williams no podía ver a la intrusa?

James reaccionó y atendió a lo que tenía que decirle el chico, mientras discretamente, Sirius agarró del brazo a la castaña y la sentó de nuevo en la cama, la de James por supuesto. Una vez que Williams se había ido los cuatro chicos volvieron a centrar su atención en la muchacha, que se encontraba ahora sentada sobre el colchón.

— Bien, ¿quién eres? —El llamado Prongs tomó la iniciativa y preguntó, asegurándose de tener a mano la varita.

— ¿Quién soy? Si lo que queréis es un nombre puedo deciros que no tengo uno. —La desconocida contestó, paseando su mirada entre los cuatro.

—Como no vas a tener un nombre, no nos tomes por estúpidos. Y dinos, ¿qué es eso que tienes en el cuello? — Sirius prácticamente ladró. Estaba harto de tantas vueltas, él era una de esas personas a las que les gustaba tener las cosas claras.

—Bueno, supongo que debería empezar diciéndoos exactamente qué es lo que soy— Meditó la chica en voz alta con expresión abstraída.

— A-a qué te re-refieres con _qué_. —Peter parecía haber llegado al límite de cosas siniestras que podía soportar por hoy. Tras encontrar una desconocida en su cuarto, la cual por cierto era invisible y según parece no exactamente humana.

— Exactamente a eso, pequeño ratón. A lo que soy. —La chica, manteniendo una sonrisa divertida, se levantó de la cama, causando que los tres -Peter estaba demasiado asustado- la apuntaran con las varitas—. Veréis, soy lo que podríais llamar, un espíritu.

—Pues mucha pinta de fantasma no tienes, la verdad. —James puntualizó, interrumpiendo la explicación de la chica.

—Claro que no. —De alguna manera parecía ofendida—. No soy esa clase de espíritu, soy la clase de espíritu que funciona como una manifestación del alma.

Con solo ver las caras de los Merodeadores la chica tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estallar en carcajadas. Estaba claro que ninguno tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Traducción Moony? —Sirius preguntó. Todos giraron las cabezas hacia el licántropo.

—Lo que quiere decir es que es un espíritu que existe como una personificación del alma. Generalmente se manifiestan como la representación de un vínculo extremadamente fuerte entre dos personas. —Bueno, quizá uno de ellos si entendía lo que había dicho—. Pero según todos los libros que he leído, estos espíritus son solo legendas. Nunca ha habido registros verídicos de la existencia de uno de ellos.

Todos volvieron a mirarla, esta vez con expresiones de sorpresa e incluso algo de admiración. Hasta que James habló:

—Entonces está claro, debe ser la representación de lo mío con Lily.

— ¿Tu _qué_ con _quién_? —Sirius miró a su amigo con incredulidad—. Mira Prongs, no sé si estabas dormido o algo, pero Moony ha dicho un vínculo fuerte, y el único vínculo que tienes tú con la pelirroja es un terrible gusto masoquista por sus rechazos.

Potter miró a su amigo con odio, y estaba a punto de volver a lanzarse sobre él cuando Remus habló:

—En realidad dado que nosotros cuatro parecemos ser los únicos que podemos verla, sin olvidar que nuestra frase grabada en su cuello, yo diría que más bien es la personificación de la relación entre nosotros cuatro, ¿estoy en lo cierto? —El castaño la miró, así como los demás, y ella solo pudo ampliar aún más su sonrisa y asentir con la cabeza. Wormtail parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

—Efectivamente. No esperaría menos de ti, Remus. —La chica sin nombre empezó a caminar por la habitación, dando vueltas de un lado a otro mientras hablaba—. Soy, como has dicho, la representación del lazo que os une a vosotros cuatro. La personificación del Espíritu Merodeador.

—Te refieres a que eres una especie de mezcla de nuestros lados salvajes. —_Lado salvaje_ era la forma en la que Sirius se refería a la parte de ellos que disfrutaba gastando bromas. En su caso, todo él—. Joder, que genial.

—Eso es. —La joven paró de caminar, justo al lado de James—. Básicamente soy invisible para el resto del mundo, excepto vosotros cuatro, y tengo en mi mente todos los conocimientos que vosotros tenéis. —Paso su brazo por encima del chico de gafas—. Incluidos todos los hechizos. —Su sonrisa en ese momento era escalofriante. La que luego reconocerían como la sonrisa que precedía a la tormenta. Una gran tormenta.

James se apartó de la chica, quitándose su brazo de los hombros y habló:

—Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte con nosotros?

—Oh, mucho tiempo, mi querido Prongs, mucho tiempo…— Los cuatro varones presentes recibieron un escalofrío para nada agradable cuando la escucharon decir esas palabras.

—Bueno, —Sirius reaccionó, rompiendo el ambiente que se había formado, y con una sonrisa, esta vez fue él el que pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica—. Si vas a quedarte tanto tiempo vas a necesitar un nombre.

James, saliendo de su estupor, estuvo inmediatamente de acuerdo. Así fue como empezaron a proponer nombres, cada cual más extravagante.

—Te estoy diciendo que debería llamarse _Tiny_. —Sirius había estado proponiendo el mismo nombre desde hace diez minutos, esperando que alguno lo escuchara.

—Si claro, porque le pega tanto. —Con sarcasmo evidente en la voz James usó sus manos para hacerle notar al pulgoso que la chica era de todo menos bajita. Y la verdad es que tenía razón. Una vez de pie pudieron observar, la joven era casi de la misma altura que Sirius, el más alto de los cuatro. Lo que la hacía realmente alta para una chica, incluso para un chico, sacándole casi una cabeza y media al pequeño Peter.

—¿Qué tal …? —Habló Peter aportando un nombre por sexta vez y siendo rechazado de inmediato.

—Mejor dedícate a otra cosa Wormy. — Dijo el moreno desestimando el nombre de su amigo.

—Mira quién fue a hablar. — A pesar de ser un comentario por lo bajo Sirius fue perfectamente capaz de oírlo.

— ¿Qué, quieres pelea Prongs? — Remus supo que había llegado la hora de intervenir cuando vio a sus dos amigos matándose con la mirada por tercera vez en menos de dos horas.

—Bien, ya que nadie tiene un nombre, que tal si hacemos un sorteo para darle uno provisional mientras intentamos encontrar uno que nos guste a todos.

Padfoot estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero una mirada a los ojos del licántropo le dijo que esta vez eso no era buena idea. Así que todos escribieron el nombre que más les gustaba en un papelito y, usando como bolsa uno de los sacos de golosinas ya vacíos de Peter, se los dieron a la chica, que hasta entonces había desconectado volviendo a leer el libro de James, para que sacara uno. Lo leyó en voz alta:

—Bien, mi nuevo nombre —"_Provisional"_, dijo Sirius por lo bajo, para nada contento con esto. La chica se aclaró la garganta—. Como decía, el nombre es… ¿¡Kitty!?

El espíritu parecía horrorizado. Peter estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar. Remus se había quedado sin habla, y Sirius se lanzó directamente al papel, para comprobar la letra.

— ¡Tú! — El moreno señaló a James con su dedo, el cual soltaba pequeñas risitas por lo bajo y tenía una sonrisa prepotente en el rostro. Definitivamente era su letra—. ¡Esto no vale, es un nombre ridículo!

—Ya, como si vuestras opciones fueran mejores. —James se burló.

Remus se acercó para comprobar el resto de papeles. Efectivamente los nombres eran a cada cual peor. Al final, aceptando que el sorteo había sido válido aceptaron _Kitty_ como el nombre de la chica. "_Provisional_" esta vez la chica había estado de acuerdo con Sirius. Agradeciendo a Merlín que el nombre era sólo provisional y con la esperanza de que Remus, el más cuerdo de los cuatro, cinco si la contaban a ella, encontrara pronto un nombre mejor.

Es así como los merodeadores, y la actual Kitty -a quién su nombre le daba ganas de vomitar-, empezaron juntos lo que sería de ahora en adelante la época más caótica de Hogwarts. Tiemble Profesora McGonagall.

* * *

**Y eso es todo. A partir de ahora podremos disfrutar de los merodeadores, siendo merodeadores, junto a una pequeña amiga invisible, que encima es como una macedonia de sus personalidades (qué me gusta la macedonia) así que... sí. Bueno eso es todo.**

**Bye Bye**


	3. El nombre de Kitty es…

**Capítulo 2**

**El nombre de Kitty es…**

Cuando Remus despertó esa mañana inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no iba a tener un día normal. Tan normal como un merodeador podía tener. El sol entraba por la ventana, haciendo revolverse a Peter, quién estaba durmiendo acurrucado en su cama abrazado a una caja vacía de pasteles de caldero. Para sorpresa de Remus, sin embargo, los otros dos animagos se encontraban ya completamente despiertos. James aporreaba la puerta del baño mientras gritaba maldiciones y sacudía el pomo intentando abrirla, todo esto ataviado con sólo sus pantalones rojos de algodón con diseño de snitches que su madre le había regalado por navidades el año pasado. Sirius, por otro lado, estaba sentado en su cama con las piernas cruzadas estilo indio, el pelo revuelto de recién despertado y llevando apenas unos boxers, que por otro lado eran lo único que solía llevar para dormir. Estaba vitoreando a su amigo, animándolo en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

No es que esto no hubiera pasado antes, de hecho pasaba mucho, pero solía comenzar después de que Remus había tenido que despertarlos y Sirius solía ser el que estaba encerrado dentro del baño. Esta vez, en cambio, quien sea que estuviera dentro no era ninguno de los cuatro, y Remus no podía pensar en quien-¡Oh! Ahora recordaba. Desde el día anterior había alguien más viviendo en su dormitorio. Alguien que según les había dicho no necesitaba dormir, lo que para ellos era equivalente a más tiempo para pensar travesuras.

— Deja de golpear James Potter o tú terriblemente escalofriante colección de fotos de Lily Evans caerá "accidentalmente" por el retrete. —Advirtió amortiguada una voz femenina desde detrás de la puerta.

La reacción inmediata de James a la amenaza causo que Sirius lanzara una gran carcajada perruna desde su lugar en la cama. Negando con la cabeza ante el infantilismo de sus amigos Remus se levantó y comenzó a preparar su ropa del día. Esto llamó la atención de los otros dos, que por fin notaron que estaba despierto.

— Buenos días, Remus.

— Días, Moony.

Remus devolvió el saludo y continuó con lo suyo, preguntándose cuanto tardaría esa mañana hasta que pudiera entrar al baño. Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho y la puerta se abrió. Kitty, su nueva residente femenina, salió del baño vestida al igual que ayer con las túnicas masculinas de Gryffindor y sus largos cabellos castaños ondeando tras ella. En un rápido movimiento lanzó lo que parecía un álbum de fotos directamente a la cara de James.

— Ahí tienes. Ya he terminado con esa porquería. —E ignorando olímpicamente la nueva diatriba de Potter sobre la belleza de su querida pelirroja se movió para sentarse en la cama del chico, junto a Sirius—. Hey Remus. —Saludó.

— Buenos días Kitty. —El castaño no pudo evitar la forma en que la última palabra salió de sus labios. Tendrían que darle un nombre adecuado pronto. Inmediatamente se regañó a si mismo por pensar en la chica como si fuera su nueva mascota.

Cuando volvió en sí Kitty y Sirius habían empezado una interesante y animada charla sobre el número de veces que James lograría ser rechazado antes de que acabara el día. Kitty opinó que si ella estuviera en el lugar de Lily ya habría tirado al chico dentro del lago. Sirius afirmó que conociendo a James lo más seguro era que se lo tomara como una prueba de amor y continuara persiguiéndola.

James apartó la vista de la conversación con un aire teatral de indignación, decidió que era hora de prepararse y se metió al baño. Para cuando salió, dejando entrar a Remus, la chica y Padfoot ya habían terminado su conversación. Sirius parecía que había vuelto a dormirse, y Kitty, nombre del que James estaba enteramente orgulloso, estaba acercándose sigilosamente a la cama donde Peter todavía dormía, ajeno al espectáculo de la mañana.

Kitty vio a James y, haciendo un gesto para que guardara silencio, se dejó caer sobre su amigo el roedor, que soltó un grito y rodó cayendo de la cama. La chica y James estallaron en carcajadas, despertando a Sirius, que al ver al rubio en el suelo no tardó en imaginar lo que había pasado y se echó a reír con ellos.

El resto de la mañana pasó sin incidentes; Remus, qué estaba a toda costa intentando evitar los problemas que su nueva amiga les traería, le había sugerido a la chica que se quedara en el cuarto y buscara entre sus libros un nombre que creyera adecuado para ella. No es que ella iba a hacerle caso.

Los merodeadores se dirigían a la sala común después de una buena comida cuando oyeron un estallido de risas femeninas viniendo de dentro, seguido inmediatamente por los gritos de una enfadada pelirroja. Apresurándose a pasar por el retrato James se lanzó corriendo a lo que creía era el rescate de su amada. No podía estar más equivocado. Lily Evans bajó furiosa corriendo las escaleras de la torre femenina, seguida por lo que parecían todas las chicas de Gryffindor, y sin siquiera molestarse en sacar la varita plantó una bofetada directa en la cara de Potter. El golpe resonó en el repentino silencio de la habitación.

— Ow, eso duele.

— Gracias Padfoot, no me había dado cuenta. —El chico de gafas fulminó a su amigo con la mirada. Sirius levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

Pronto, después de algunas risitas el resto de la gente volvió a sus asuntos, después de todo no era raro que James se llevara algún golpe de la pelirroja de vez en cuando tras uno de sus intentos por que saliera con ella. Esta vez sin embargo, el chico estaba seguro de que no había hecho nada.

— Wow. No esperaba que te golpeara. —Los cuatro chicos volvieron la mirada para encontrar a Kitty de pie en medio de la sala común—. Lo siento. —Dijo la chica con una sonrisita tímida.

—Mírame cuando te hablo Potter. —Lily llamó su atención, haciendo que se volviera a fijar en ella—. ¿Cómo te atreves a llenar mi habitación con tu nombre? No se puede ser más egocéntrico. —Había sido una pregunta retórica, pero James no entendía a qué se refería. Tampoco pudo preguntar, pues Evans no tardó en salir por el retrato a paso rápido, no sin antes advertirle que deshiciera el hechizo, cualquiera que fuera, antes de que ella volviera o le diría a McGonagall que se había colado en el dormitorio de las chicas. James miró a Kitty, que asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al dormitorio de la chica a deshacer lo que fuera que había hecho.

La próxima vez que los merodeadores vieron al espíritu fue esa tarde mientras estaban en el lago. Kitty se apareció, y tras disculparse de nuevo con James les contó que había encontrado un hechizo adhesivo permanente que solo podía ser deshecho por el conjurador y no había tenido mejor idea que probarlo llenando el cuarto de Lily Evans con pancartas inscritas con el nombre de James –algo que, según ella, era seguro que la pelirroja iba a intentar despegar- El chico de gafas había seguido enfadado con ella por un rato, al menos hasta que habían comenzado a hablar de Quidditch y automáticamente olvidó todo el asunto.

Ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer cuando Remus, que había estado completamente absorto en su libro hasta ahora, levantó la vista y anunció:

— Creo que tengo un nombre. —Al principio todos le miraron confundidos hasta que cayeron y Kitty se levantó, arrastrando a Peter en lo que parecía un extremadamente extraño baile de la victoria. Cuando terminó, ignorando las miradas divertidas de los otros y las quejas de Wormtail que estaba seguro de que le había roto algo, se dirigió directamente a Remus:

—Dispara.

— Bueno, es el nombre de la protagonista del libro, y creo que…

— Vamos Moony, no tengo todo el día. —Remus hizo un gesto ante la impaciencia de sus amigos y miró directamente a la chica.

—Clarisse. —Los ojos del espíritu brillaron. Tenía un nombre.

— Clarisse. Me gusta. —Sirius acotó—. Pero es demasiado femenino, ¿qué tal si lo acortamos a Rise?

—Rise. —Probó su nuevo nombre e inmediatamente les dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante. No solo tenía un nombre, también un apodo—. Gracias.

—Hey, no tienes que agradecer, prácticamente has nacido de nosotros, así que teníamos la obligación de nombrarte. —James le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que pronto se volvió una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de cómo sonaba lo que había dicho.

— ¿A sí? Eso significa que eres mi padre, ¿no, Papá James? —La sonrisa traviesa a la que estaban acostumbrados había vuelto al rostro de la chica. El resto no pudo aguantar más y estalló en carcajadas, Sirius siendo el más ruidoso—. ¿De qué te ríes, Papá Sirius? —El chico palideció y miró a James:

—Joder Prongs, ¿qué has hecho?

Clarisse se rió y comenzó a perseguir a los merodeadores, qué habían salido corriendo hacia el castillo, mientras gritaba "papá, papá". Para el resto del mundo podía parecer que los chicos estaban tan sólo haciendo una de sus muchas carreras por el castillo, pues no había forma de que notaran a la enérgica chica corriendo y gritando tras ellos, pero no fue hasta que estaban a salvo dentro de su propia habitación que los merodeadores cayeron en la cuenta de que nadie excepto ellos podía oír los gritos de Rise.

— Por algún motivo —Comenzó Peter mientras respiraba entrecortadamente sobre su cama—. Siento como si hoy hubiera sido un día muy ocupado, a pesar de que no hemos hecho nada.

— Al menos a ti no te ha abofeteado la chica de tus sueños.

— Bueno, estoy seguro de que esa bofetada estaba en alguno de tus sueños. —Acotó Sirius. Lo que le valió un almohadazo en la cabeza de parte de James.

Viendo a sus amigos empezar una pelea de almohadas, Peter volvió la cabeza hacia la cama de Remus sólo para encontrar que el licántropo se había quedado dormido nada más dejarse caer sobre el colchón. Estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando vio a Rise entrar en el cuarto, recoger la almohada que Remus no estaba usando y lanzarse de lleno en medio de la lucha de James y Sirius. Wormtail giró en la cama y, asegurándose de agarrar fuerte la almohada bajo su cabeza, se quedó dormido; seguro de que cuando la mañana llegara no tendría precisamente un amable despertar.

* * *

**Bien, ahí esta el siguiente capítulo. Cómo veis Clarisse -nombre proporcionado por Remus Lupin- no es exactamente la persona más tranquila alrededor. Pero que se podía esperar con semejantes "padres" ¿no? Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, a ver en que líos les mete ahora el nuevo miembro de su grupo.**

**Bye Bye**


End file.
